Gatling laser (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =18 |value =6800 |edid =WeapGatlingLaser |baseid = }} The Gatling laser is an energy weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This weapon has a Strength requirement of 8 to use effectively and uses electron charge packs as ammunition. It deals very high damage per second (DPS), particularly when used with a high Energy Weapons skill, focus optics mod and max-charged or over-charged ammunition. The Gatling laser achieves a high DPS by firing multiple low powered lasers at an incredibly fast rate, about 1800 rpm. It consumes ammunition at an equally incredible rate, depleting a full battery of 240 electron charge packs in just 8 seconds. Like any Energy Weapon, the Gatling laser automatically ignores 2 DT while using regular electron charge packs; this value raises to 5 with electron charge pack, over charge and even to 10 with electron charge pack, max charge. The Gatling laser is incredibly effective against un-armored foes such as Cazadores, night stalkers and feral ghouls. When used with max charge ammunition, even deathclaws can easily be killed with this weapon. Its damage can be raised to 23 with focus optics and the Laser Commander perk while using max charge ammunition. It can be raised further to 28 with ED-Ecated upgrades from the Divide. Considering -10 DT effect from max charge ammunition, the Gatling laser is highly effective against medium armored enemies as well. Compared to the Gatling laser of Fallout 3, it has significantly higher DPS and ammunition consumption rates. With the carbon fiber frame mod the weapon becomes remarkably lightweight at 9 pounds, which is the same weight as the tri-beam laser rifle. The Gatling laser's model includes a large metal pack that appears on the back of anyone using it. Durability The Gatling laser can fire a total of about 7495 times using standard packs, the equivalent of 32 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Focus Optics: Increases damage (+3). * CF Frame: Decreases weight (50%). Variants * Sprtel-Wood 9700 Comparison Locations * Brotherhood of Steel safehouse - can be taken from inside, on a shelf. * Hidden Valley bunker - can be bought from Torres after you become a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and access is granted to her expanded inventory. * It can sometimes be bought at the Silver Rush. * One can be obtained during the quest For Auld Lang Syne if you choose to kill Orion Moreno. It will be on his corpse. * During the quest I Could Make You Care, you may fight a Brotherhood Paladin with a Gatling laser. * If the player is level 40-50, some marked men will carry it. * If the player is level 40+, they can occasionally be looted off of Y-17 trauma override harnesses, most notably at the Z-43 innovative toxins plant. Notes * The critical hit chance for the Gatling laser can be twice that of the laser RCW. * With the Jury Rigging perk, it can be repaired with either a flamer, incinerator, heavy incinerator or a plasma caster. * A Gatling laser with the focus optics mod, associated perks, and MC ammunition has an exceedingly high DPS rate. * It is seen on the cover of the skill magazine Future Weapons Today. * In Hardcore mode, a fully loaded Gatling laser will fire 6 pounds of ammunition. * If you have the Lonesome road add on, the focusing optics mod, rank 4 of the perk Camarader-E, and the Laser Commander perk, the Gatling laser will exceed the Sprtel-Wood in damage per second - with optimized ammo, it is over 700 DPS. Bugs * Sometimes, the backpack or the weapon won't disappear when changing to a different weapon (this happens when the Gatling laser backpack is on and you switch to a different set of armor). Switching back and forth between the Gatling laser and some other weapons while having them holstered seems to fix this whenever it occurs. * When wearing Remnants power armor, or its unique variants, you can see through parts of the battery pack, showing the orange fan through gaps in the warning signs, etc. This is a limitation of the game engine that allows to alpha layers to cancel each other. * The high voltage warning sign's edges on the backpack appear to be transparent. This is proven by going into a low light area, then focusing the camera on a bright object in the background. This also applies to the Gatling laser of Fallout 3. * Sometimes, the weapon won't disappear when you holster it causing it to be attached to the right arm. * Sometimes, if equipping with both mods and the Laser Commander perk, the weight increases back to 18 lbs. The weapon will show 9 WG, but your carry weight will increase by 9 lbs. Unequipping will again reduce the character WG 9 lbs. Sounds Gallery GatlingLaserFrame.png|Gatling laser with the carbon fiber frame modification GatlingLaserOptics.png|Gatling laser with the focus optics modification GatlingLaserAll.png|Gatling laser with both modifications Gatling laser side shot.jpg GatlingLaserCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Gatling laser CA1.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons de:Gatling-Laser (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Гатлинг-лазер (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:雷射機槍 (Fallout：新維加斯)